


You’re Not Your Past

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Natasha's twin but you don't get along with anyone, growing up in stricter conditions in the Red Room. You're blunt, cold, reserved and constantly waiting for an attack. Which causes you to be isolated from everyone. After meeting Carol your shell breaks around her.Warnings: Tony being a jerk





	You’re Not Your Past

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When you and your twin sister were taken to the Red Room the two of you were separated. Now that didn’t mean the two of you never saw each other again, you two would always find ways to see each other just to make sure the other was okay.

But where they took you, it was a lot stricter than what Natasha was put through. It was you who escaped and got Natasha out of there. But you never talked about what they did to you.

Joining SHIELD and the Avengers you didn’t get along with anyone. Not because you didn’t want to, you did but you couldn’t get everything they put you through out of your mind. 

You isolated yourself from everyone and you were blunt, cold, reserved and constantly waiting for an attack. Natasha was still there for you as you were for her but you were still reserved.

xxxxx

All the Avengers were in the meeting room waiting for Fury to show up. He wanted everyone there, something about working with another hero. You were in the back of the room, away from everyone else, as you were focusing on the door.

As soon as Fury walked in with another woman, you couldn’t keep your eyes off her. It was mainly to make sure she wasn’t a threat. At least that’s what you told yourself.

“Everyone this is Captain Marvel.” Fury introduced her.

“Please you can call me Carol.” She smiled. 

Everyone went over to her and started introducing themselves, but not you. You just stayed in the back. Carol looked up and made eye contact with you. She could instantly tell you had a very dark past. She couldn’t help wanting to get to know you anyway. She could understand having a dark past and having it control you.

Tony saw that Carol was looking at you. “You don’t want to talk to her, she doesn’t talk to anyone. It’s no use trying to get to know her.”

“Stark.” Natasha growled and glared at him. She wasn’t going to take anyone who talked about you like that, you’re her sister and she loved you no matter what.

“What?” He looked at her. “It’s true! The only reason you get along with her is because she’s your sister!”

You had enough of this so you pushed off the wall that you were leaning on and walked past Tony, but not without glaring at him which caused him to back away from you. You didn’t even bother looking at Carol or anyone else as you left the room.

xxxxx

A few days later you had found yourself in the training room late at night when everyone else was asleep. Well you thought everyone was asleep. You didn’t know Carol was still up.

Carol was walked around the Avengers compound, she couldn’t sleep so she decided to just walk around. That was when she heard someone punching a punching bag in the training room.

Poking her head into the room, her eyes widened when she saw it was you. Since the day she arrived she wanted to talk to you but everyone kept saying it wasn’t a good idea. She didn’t like how they were talking about you like that.

“Hi, (Y/N).” She called out softly as she walked in. She didn’t want to end up scaring you. 

You stopped punching and looked over at Carol, you just slowly nodded before sitting down on the bench in the room to take a break. You looked up at her and saw she was still standing there. “You can sit down you know.”

She was shocked you actually said something to her. “I know, it’s just…” She sat down. “The day I came here, Fury gave me a file of everyone here to read. But I didn’t read them until after I met everyone. I didn’t want the files to change how I thought about everyone before I even got to meet them.”

You were curious why she was telling you this but you nodded. “After meeting me and then reading my file what does that make you think about me?” You asked.

“I think you’re a very strong woman who has been through so much and probably even more stuff that’s not even on your file.”

You looked down as you felt tears roll down your cheeks. “You have no idea…” You whispered but she heard you. 

You don’t know why but you feel your walls falling around Carol, that you didn’t have to be this blunt, cold, and reserved person that you were around everyone else.

“You know my sisters story but what they did to Natasha was nothing like they did to me…” You wipe away your tears but it didn’t help, you started to break down.

Carol’s heart broke seeing you break down, she didn’t even think twice before wrapping her arms around you and holding you close. That just seemed to make you break down even more but she didn’t let you go.

“It’s okay (Y/N), I’m right here.” She started to rub your back trying to help calm you down. “You are not your past. You’re so much better than your past and I’ll do everything I can to be here for you, if you’ll let me.”

After you started to calm down, you didn’t even move out of Carol’s arms. “Why? After everything…”

“Because I can see the good in you. You’re a good person (Y/N).” She sent you a small smile. “Your past is your past, don’t let it keep you from going forward.”

“Thanks, Carol.” You smiled. That was the first time in a long time that you actually smiled, a real smile and not a fake one.

“No need to thank me.” She smiled right back at you.

For the rest of the night you and Carol stayed in the training room, you didn’t even bother leaving her arms, you felt safe with her.


End file.
